The Eyes
by JeaneeLaV
Summary: Hona know nothing but tragety, but can she find the man she love and face the monster he has become or will she betray him for the brother. Then she will have to look in the mirror and face the monster she has become. ItachiXocXsasuke
1. Home Greeting

PLEASE REVIEW OR I KILL ITACHI

Itachi (glares over)"You want lay a hand on me"  
Me (Evil Grin stacker walk towards him)"you wanna bet..."  
Itachi (cringes in a corner away from her)"No, NO W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Chapter1

Then Hona laid a note in the ashes of what was left of terrible memories. She could see the bricks from the chimney that once stood high above the house that destroyed what was left of her true self. The house belonged to a terreble snake man. He took Hona and her brother away from their family. He called her little brother a tragedy. She was the liar. But she set off leaving that behind. She found herself at the gates of one of the great villages.

12 years later

* * *

"This is another new addition to team seven, Meet Sashira."

"Whaaaaaat! You can't be serious." Naruto yelled as he studied the looks of the girl. She had long black hair pulled back. She was wearing a dark blue top with no sleeves. Her top was short and cut right above her stomach. She had ninja fishnet underneath which went from her elbows up her arms, down her chest to her knees. She had shorts that stop mid thigh. She sat at the table with a pitiful look on her face. They were in a room in the Hokage tower. The room wall dull nothing sticking out or anything like that. She kept her eyes down avoiding there stares. Naruto got wound up stomping his foot around.

"Why do we need another person there's like-" Naruto stop to count his fingers "There's six of us." Naruto final shut his mouth when she lifted her head the slightest bit.

"Six? Where did you get six from?" Kakashi said as he put his hand on Sashira shoulder for reinsurance.

"There is Sakura, Sai, Yamoto, and Sasuke..." Everyone was silent. Until Sashira broke the spoke.

"Who is Sasuke? He sounds familiar." She said looking up. She knew she went too far. When no one replied she put her head down, embarrassed. She could feel their pain, for pain was something common she faced.

"Sorry, if you-" she was cut off. "It's ok, he was one of our team members back then. He got caught up in some bad stuff but, I'm going to bring him back no matter what!" Naruto said as he held his fist up with a determined look on his voice.

"Well, look at the time. I think it is time for everybody to go home and rest for we have another mission in a few days. Sashira you will be participating in this mission, I presume." Kakashi said as he looked over his shoulder from the door way.

"Yes... I guess I will be ready in a couple day." she said bleakly. Sakura was walking out of the room. She whispered to Sai who followed her and Kakashi sensei. Sashira couldn't contain herself. She knew coming back to this village was a mistake. Naruto started out the door and into the hallway. He stops, turning around to hear a _thump. _He ran back quickly to find Sashira on the ground crying. Naruto rushed to her side. He pulled her of the ground and sat her in the chair. He looked at her as she seems not to let up her crying.

"What happened? Are you ok? How did you fall, did you not see the chair, it's like right there." She finally looked up. Naruto was astonished to see her face. Blood was coming from her eyes like tears. Her face was covered and they continued to fall on her top. Though her top is dark blue the red made it appear as if they were purple drops on it. some drop fell on her shorts also.

"Can't see right now. It's a medical condition. My chakra takes my eye sight.I used a lot of it so on my way to this village..." She finally stopped crying. She looked at Naruto. He looked at her with amazement on his face. She stood up and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is where I live now, could you take me there? I don't know where it is and I can't find my way there until I get my sight back." She was prepared for an excuse why he couldn't. She had hear them all even from her own family. She heard rustling and she thought he left for the door.

"Get on my back. I'll take you there." She stood surprised for she hadn't seen this coming. Sashira felt someone grab her arm and swung around his shoulder.

"Are ya coming or not." Naruto said. She jumped on his back and he started to walk to the window. She grips her arm around his neck as he jumped out on to a lower roof.

_'Thank you Naruto, at least one person respects me.' _She thought as she closed her eyes and listen to the wind in her ears. Naruto jumped from roof to roof. He glanced back at her. It was the first time she looked peaceful since he met her . Her eyes closed and a slit sadistic smile on her face. Naruto thought _"She remind me of...No, she's nothing like him. _He reassured himself. Finally he broke the silents.

"Wow you live close to me. That's weird." She looked up. She got off his back once they stopped. She bent over to fill the ground, she did that for a couple of seconds. She finally stood strait and stuck her hand out waving them around, feeling around for Naruto, he grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" He said. She made an 'Are-Freaking-Kidding-Me look'. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. Naruto was scared since every time Sakura gave him that look he either got slap, punch or kick, since he never got the obvious.

"I needed to get to the door, I can't see. Can you take me to the door, please?" Naruto was astonished on how she opened up so quickly. She gave a friendly smile. Narutos mouth hung wide open.

"S-sure." He said picking her up wedding style. He walked to the door and opened it. The apartment was plain. The living area had a couch and a chair with a small coffee table. Nothing special. Naruto sat her down on the couch and went to the front door.

"I promised my friend Konohamaru that I would train with him. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the door and then she was alone in the small apartment. The smile left her face. To be honosed he wish he could've stayed a little longer. She could feel her vision come back about an hour after Naruto left. That whole time she was laying on the couch just thinking that coming to this village was the stupidest thing she has ever done. '_Scratch that not the stupidest thing I ever done!'_ When all her vision was back she went to look around the apartment. Nothing was special. But, she found something that interested her.

"Cool, a balcony" she said bluntly. She opened the sliding doors, then it dawned on her. She was on the 3rd floor.

"Great when I lose my sight I get to bang my face off a couple of stairs." She said as she walked to the railing. The view was of the main street behind apartments. She saw people walking home since it was becoming evening. Then something caught her eye. An empty compound. No life in it, nothing going in nothing coming out. _Hmm I see it's been untouched. I'm going to go there to get some stuff tonight.'_

* * *

That night Sashira go dressed in a black top with no sleeves and it was low cut. Underneath she wore a red tank. Her pants were white somewhat baggy shorts that went to the top of her knees. She grabs a couple of kunai and shuriken just in case. She tied her hair up with a red ribbon. She was ready to go. She stepped out on the balcony and jumped to the empty street. People were in _their_ homes with _their _families. But Sashira was going to the place that _was_ the source of her happy and _is_ the place of her sorrow. She couldn't help but think of them.

When she got to the compound. It was deadly silent. Sashira ran towards the house she spent some of her life in. When she approached the door she grabbed the knob, but it was locked. She looked around for something. A stone. She cracked the bottom of it and a key fell out. She opened the door and the smell of must and the feeling of vacancy came. She steps around looking. Just looking until she found what she was looking for. A room with the name Sasuke on it. The door was covered in stickers such as kunai and shuriken. There were pictures on it also. A young Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke and a young girl with long black hair. Another of her with Sasuke on her back while holding Itachi hand. _'We look so innocent, to bad that's not true anymore.'_

She opened the door to a twin size bed and stuff to be excepected out of a young seven year old boys' room. She took a picture frame off the desk in the back of the room. She turned it around and opened the back of it. Inside were three photos. The first was a picture of her and Sasuke at his academy enrollment. The next was a picture of the whole family. Mikoto and Fugaku in the back of the picture with their hands rested on Itachi and Sasuke' shoulder. A young girl on Itachis laps with her his hand in hers. _'Look at me. I looked to weird. We all couldn't even fit in the camera frame. It was either I sat on Itachi lap or Sasuke had to sit in mine and he utterly refused. He said he wasn't a baby. _She let a couple of giggles escaped her mouth. She got the picture and ran out the house, not even bothered to close the door behind her. When she got home she took of her cloths and put on her night kimono. She didn't feel like going to sleep in her own room instead she fell asleep on the couch. And a long lost memory came to her.

* * *

"Hona! I told you, you need to train." Hona rolled her eye and walked away. She went to her room and slammed the door. She got sick of him all way treating her like that. Like she need to train because she needs to keep sharp on her skills but he still refused to let her join ANBU. It would be nice to not train for no reason and since he was going off on a mission and his wife was working late it was a perfect chill time. She would be home with Sasuke and Itachi tonight. She was in her room just sitting in her chair looking out the window with a frustrated look on her face. Then the door cracked open and Itachi came in, just like he did every time she got in a fight with his father. They took her in when their mom found her at the gates of village. She has lived with them ever since. She even took the name Uchiha up.

Itachi went and laid on her bed and put his arms over his face."Why do argue with him? It's kind of childish you now. After a while don't you get sick of it?" Itachi asked her. That was an every night routine. She gets upset, runs to her room, Itachi comes and talks to her until Sasuke comes to get them for dinner.

"Yes, I get sick of it but..." She was cut off by Itachi "He told you that you couldn't join ANBU like me... It's not his fault you know." She glared at him and throws her fist on the arm on the chair.

"Why isn't his fault, he's the one that said I couldn't join." She said now yelling, she didn't even seem to notice she was knelling at the side of the bed.

"I told him to say no. I refuse to let you join ANBU." Itachi said sitting up looking at her with a blank look he had been giving people lately.

"Why would you do tha-" He cut her off again, "Because it's too dangerous and if something happens to you or Sasuke I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She sat next to him astonished by his words. She didn't know what to say. After a couple of years living with the Uchiha she could only open up to Itachi. Lately he was acting weird. He was more distant, though he never was too close to anyone. But, as far as anyone could see Hona was the only one to bring out his personality. She got up and put her hand on his head.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better but, I'm still a little angry." Hona patted his head and then left the room to the kitchen. Itachi follow behind her. When they reached the kitchen she pulled out three cups of instant ramen. Sasuke ran from around the corner. All most knocking Itachi down in the process. He slammed himself in a chair with his fist on the table.

"I'm ready to stuff my face with food. Wait hold on what are you doing! I don't want instant ramen at least make homemade. Come on Itachi talk some since in her." Itachi looked down at him with a glare. Sasuke put his head down not daring to say another word. But did any way.

"So where are mom and dad? I bet their working." Hona nodded her head. Then handed Sasuke and Itachi a cup of ramen. They all sat there silent the whole time. Sasuke was the first finished. After him Itachi, Hona was left at the table. She sat there thinking, if she just left. This was putting a strain on them she told herself.

* * *

When Sashira woke up she heard the clocks hourly ring go off. She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth then got dressed. She put on her usual outfit with the exception of a skirt that went to her ankles but it was cut all the way to her hips on the side. She picked her short katana to carry around. It was like the ones from ANBU. She had bandages wrapped around her wrist. They had summoning circles on them. She walked out the door and locked it behind her. She walked down in the street. Then she heared a couple of men having a conversation.

"Did you hear? Someone broke in to the old Uchiha compound. They have some people looking for the person who did it." Then the other man said something, "Yeah I heard. I even heard they even got ANBU Black Ops on it. Oh, But did you hear this. They broke into not just any Uchiha house, but that Sasuke Uchiha you know, the last Uchiha. His brother was the guy that slaughtered the whole clan." She drifted away from their talk. She was walking absent minded not really thinking about last night. But then they appeared, ANBU Black Ops.  
"Hona Uchiha you are coming with us to the Hokage."  
The wind hit her face. Her hair whipped around her face. She looked over the ops Shoulder to see people staring. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stood wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

Reviews please darlings tell me what Itachi Punishment shall be for refusing to listen to me...It's on you...You...


	2. The Escape

(Itachi)"WHAY! WUN CHRY EE!"  
(Me)"No Itachi was a bad boy so you mad me update to long so there!"  
IdontownNaruto saddly but I do own an AWESOME cup of RAMEN

* * *

The wind hit. Her hair wipped around her face. She looked over his shoulder to see people staring. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stood wide eyed with their mouthes hanging open. She stood in the middle of the street. Three ANBU Ops stood in front of her ready to fight if she would resist.

"I'm not asking again. We will take you by forces." An Anbu black op appeared behind her and took her hands and tied them behind her back. Naruto was the first to interupt. He and the rest of the team came running towards them and, Kakashi stared at her with confused emotions on his face.

"What are they talking about. Why are they calling you Hona." Naruto had his fist up in the air waiting for answers. All of a sudden Lady Tsunade appeared. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She turned to Kakashi and Yamoto.

"She is an Uchiha. She, who you Kakashi should reconize the titel: the female Itachi, the second Uchiha prodigy and his-" She was cut off by the sadistic yell from Sashira. Her compelete demanor changed. She had this crazed look in her eyes but, she was smiling at the same time.

"Don't say it, I don't respect you enough to call me Ita-" before she could finish one of the ops knocked her out.

"We don't have time for introductions, M'Lady?" Lady Tsunade was taken by what he said but she wave her hand and they were off. He throw Hona over his shoulder and headed to the interigation room. The interagation room was located in the hokage tower. When they got to the room she started to wake up. The room was lit from a giant red circle that stretched around the room. She looked strait up and screamed. Everybody who was preset winced at the skin curling scream. She hunched over and started screaming even more.

"IT HURT! STOP IT HURTS!" Team Kakashi including Yamoto were there. Inos team and team Asuma were there and team Gai walked in after the second scream.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Neji activated his byakugan and was suprised at what he saw. She had dark chakara points, specificly in her eye. Her chakara was blocked also. Lady Tsunade saw the concern in his face and asked the golden question. Everyone looked at him ready for the anwser.

"She has actived what you call Mangekyou Sharingan!" As soon as he said that Kakashi activated his sharingan. When he looked at her he saw that she was in a genjutsu. Kakashi ran to her side. He knew what pain she was going through. Itachi put him under tsukuyomi before. But, to think this girl is in this state this long, for he was tortured for a three day stait in one second but this girl was curled up for at least five minutes.

Sai being a root boy he knew this. He calculatated the info he already possesed. Sakura looked up at Sai with a puzzeled face.

"What wrong Sai?" Sai's eyes got big with suprise. He wispered something but it was inaudible. Sakura knew something was wrong. Shikimaru walked over and put his hand on Sai's shoulder. He looked at Sai with a consurned face, but Sai keep his eyes on the girl. He whipered the second time but this time loud enought that Shikimaru and Sakura could hear.

"900..." thats all he said "900? What do you mean '900'?" Shikimaru said, then it hit him. Shikimaru was very intelligent for his age. He knew what that number meant. "900 days in the genjutsu." Everyone grew quiet. Tsunade put her hands on each side of the girls head. Greenish-blue chakara appearing around her hands.

"Hona, are you ok?" she said in a soft tone. The girl looked tramutised. All she could do was Nod weakly and open then close her eyes. She reopened her eye once more. This time they had a different look in them. Insted of a weak look they were fears dark blue onxy. She put her head down and started to shake.

Naruto knelt down to her. He Reached out to her sholder but she smacked it away. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. She stood up. Everyone was on gaurd now. She wasn't playing. _'How dare they look down on me. They always look down on me. But, the Uchihas never did. They boosted me up. They wanted me to be successful at everything.' _She made the tiger hand seal then yeld "kokungyou no Jutsu!" Everyone stood stunded.

The were all in the first hokages genjutsu. It cuases the victim to be in total darkness. With that opportunity she ran to the door. Two ANBU ops stood gaurd and with a quick slash to the throwt they were dead ,and no one was in her way. She ran down the hallway with lightning speed. She came to a window, large enough for a small person to go through, small enough not to make a seen. luckely the window was pointed toward a sucluded part of the village. Not many people walked around, for it was not a main street. It also was the quickest way out of the village without anyone seeing.

Hona prepeled herself out on to a roof and then to the village wall. Seeing how she trained under some of the villages top ninja at one time she new how to get past the gate force field. With the proper hand seals she was on her way. But one place to go first.

The village was a distant blurr. She ran with lightning speed through the forest. She started to slow down when a gigantic tree was in sight. She came to a full stop, resting her hand on the tree. Black chakra consumed her hand. All of a sudden the base of the tree open. There sat a wooden box with an Uchiha fan carved on it. She lifted the cover to revel an assortment of things. She picked up a Anbu like outfit with the exsepsion of an Uchiha fan on the back. She did a quick change. She put on the out fit; the difference was the pant were short and stop at mid thigh. To finish off she put on a face mask that was like Kakashi sensei. Then something fell out of the box. She knelt down to pick it up. When she relised what it was she let out a hevy sigh. _'So this necklace and ribbon haunt me. I guess thats what I get.' _She took the rubber band that was holding her hair and repacled it with the ribbon. Then the necklace. The ribbon was solid back on one side, The other side was red with a white shrip down it. On the tips of the ribbon was the Uchiha fan _'Wow, I don't remeber ever having this everywhere. Then again Fugaku allways wanted to show that I was an Uchiha.'_ She packed what was left in the box away: old pictures, a kunai, eta. She put it back in the tree and closed it up.

All of a sudden the village alarm went off in the distant. She ran as fast a she could, then she scense a strong chakra. In a flash a big fish man throw her into a tree. With such force any other person would have died. The blue man came and pulled her by her hair.

"So since you have seen me I can't let you live." with that he threw her in to another tree. Hona pulled out a kunai and cut his face. He went down with a yelp.

"You bitch! How dare you." He took his sword of his back and was ready to cut her into many pieces. Hannah stood in defence mode and slung to kunai and disipeared. The next thing he knew, she was behind him with her katana hanging over his head.

_'I have no time to play game, my visison is getting worse. I can hardly see now. So this must end!'_ The katana came down with etmence force but was stopped. Someone blocked her attack. No one who has seen this attack live to tell but this person blocked with such ease. All she could see with her vissison was a leaf headband with a scrach through it, Bangs that went to the side of their face, and a black clock that had red clouds outlined in white. She made the isumption that it was male from the strangth. " You are trouldle some." she said as she jumped back. The man was taken back by her movements they were graceful but wery. She knew by the chakra she used back at the interrogation, fighting these guy would be imposible.

* * *

**Please rate!**


End file.
